


show not tell.

by king_sourwolf



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, non explicit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_sourwolf/pseuds/king_sourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They kissed each other until their lips were bruised and swollen and until Alec could no longer feel his legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	show not tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Downworlders Network Challenge: A One Shot based on a picture from the Shadowhunters set. I chose the photo Cassie took of Magnus' loft because _imagine Malec sexy times on that balcony_. Its a bit short but I _literally_ wrote it in five minutes  
>  Also, I decided to reward you guys and give you a break from the angst I write :P

“Magnus” Alec moaned “We need to go inside, anyone can see-“ 

Magnus replied by biting on the tight tendon of Alec’s neck, eliciting another moan from him. They were standing in the balcony, or rather, Magnus was standing and Alec had his back to the wall, his legs wrapped around his boyfriend’s hips, the soles of his feet digging into the back of Magnus’ thighs. Alec could hear the cars rushing forward in the street below and a thrill ran down his spine as he thought that someone could look right up and see them so lost in each others embrace…. 

They kissed each other until their lips were bruised and swollen and until Alec could no longer feel his legs. Magnus was definitely more experienced than him but whatever Alec lacked in skill, he made up for in enthusiasm, licking and kissing and tasting as he went. He bit on his boyfriend’s lower lip and Magnus dropped him to the ground with a whimper, only to push him up against the wall of glass windows separating the balcony from the rest of the loft. His hand moved up Alec’s side, fingers ghosting over his sensitive runes until Alec lifts his arms for Magnus to pull his shirt off. 

“I love your shoulders” Magnus sighed, mouth latched over the body part in question. “And your neck.” Kiss “And the way your eyes shine in the dark.” Another kiss. “I love you ” Magnus looked right into Alec’s eyes when he said that. Alec blushed from the intensity of his gaze and answered by leaning forward to capture Magnus’ lips in a burning kiss, one hand cupping the warlock’s shoulders and the other wrapped around his neck, pulling him in _impossibly_ close. 

“I love you too, Magnus Bane.” He said when they finally parted, the need for air greater than the desire to kiss each other stupid. “I love you and everything you have to give me.” 

Magnus grinned like a lunatic then, looking utterly debauched. “And what do I have to give you?” 

“I think I’ll keep that to myself.” He smirked. 

"Oh that's no fair!" 

"Isn't it?" 

“Alec, tell me!” 

“Show, not tell.” Alec retorted, reaching for the waistband of Magnus’ jeans and tugging, “Didn’t anyone teach you that?” 

They ended up showing each other several times, in as many ways as they could. And as Alec departed the loft for the Institute, Magnus ruminated that perhaps it hadn’t been such a bad idea to show Alec the view from his loft if that was the effect it had on him. Next time, he'd show him the view from the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> One day, I will graduate to writing explicit smut. But today is _not_ that day. You can come say hi or whatever else you want on my [tumblr](http://www.natasharamonoff.tumblr.com) :D


End file.
